


Black Ice

by SHSLFapficWriter



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Other, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 10:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSLFapficWriter/pseuds/SHSLFapficWriter
Summary: Very old work of mine, just transferring it over from FanFiction. Original post date: 5-22-14





	Black Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Very old work of mine, just transferring it over from FanFiction. Original post date: 5-22-14

~Several months after Hans had failed to take over the kingdom and Elsa learned to control her powers, life for the two sisters had been becoming more and more...normal. They relished in it at first but it quickly became boring and uneventful so one night the two loving sisters decided to try out. A couple of days earlier they found a locked book in their father's study, at first not sure whether it was appropriate to snoop around it but after a house servant pointed out the symbol on the cover was related to magic, Elsa couldn't help but start working on how to open it with the hopes of finding out the origins of her powers or at the very least learning new ways to use them to help others.~

"Anna, Anna!" Elsa made her way down the hall calling out her sister's name, not even bothering to knock as she reached Anna's room. "T...the book, I got it open!" trying to catch her breath she handed the book over to Anna who began to skim through it "This is great...except I can't read any of this, it's backwards for some reason." Elsa took the book back in slight confusion as she skimmed through it herself "You're right, this is all backwards. Hmm..." before Elsa could say anymore she noticed Anna had ran out of the room, returning moments later with a small mirror "That's genius Anna!" Elsa smiled, a little impressed her sister was able to think that up quicker than her. Positioning the mirror so they'd see the book's reflection they began to read...and read...and read.

"Boy this sure is...interesting." Anna let out a small sigh of discontent while Elsa seemed to be fully enthralled with the book. "Come on lets skip to the ice power stuff" Anna stood up and began skipping through the pages. "Anna! The book specifically said not to skip pages like that" Elsa protested, Anna waved her off "It's fine, it's fine, we'll do something simple like...ah! Perfect! Make a ice mirror! so we'll be able to read the book more comfortably!" Anna turned with a bright smile with the page held open for Elsa to read, a smile that Elsa couldn't say no to even though her gut told her this was a terrible idea "...Fine" Elsa gave in and began to read down the page. "Seems simple enough"

Clearing a space in Anna's room Elsa began to concentrate "Stand behind me just Incase" Elsa warned right before shooting out a bit of her power, trying to imagine a mirror. Moments later...it appeared, a large mirror at about eight feet high and four feet wide formed in Anna's room. Anna ran in front of her Sister's creation with excitement until she noticed..."There's no reflection" she said with a disappointed expression. Elsa was disappointed as well, letting out a small sigh "Sorry Anna I guess I'm just no...h-hey what are you doing!" Anna having gone in to inspect the ice suddenly found her hand being sucked into the ice "Elsa look! Come try this!" Elsa rushed over to Anna's side "Be careful, who knows what this can do to you!" Elsa whined while Anna continued to push more and more of her body inside. "It's kinda cold...but it doesn't hurt, come on Elsa" suddenly Anna jumped through it, Elsa out a gasp and followed behind.

Suddenly they were in Anna's room, except the lights were off and it was night time. "Well this is...what is this? Did we jump forward to the end of the day?" Anna gasped hearing herself "Time traveling ice?!" Elsa looking around motioned for Anna to calm down "No, something's wrong...Stay here Anna, I'm going to go check around" Anna just shrugged and jumped on her bed "Well okay, but don't take too long" Elsa quickly exited the room and ran down to her own. But moments later a young girl entered Anna's room "Anna...? What the hell happened to your hair? How'd this weird ice get in here" she asked curiously as Anna jumped up "Elsa...?! Wait a minute, why is your hair black? Who are you?" looking over to the ice mirror and back to the red headed Anna the raven haired Elsa suddenly formed a devilish grin on her face "I see..." she slowly made her way over to Anna. Anna gulped feeling a bit nervous, but her similarity to her sister couldn't help but help her remain calm. "Who are you...?" she muttered again curiously before the dark haired girl suddenly pushed her down on the bed. "Oh a brand new Anna all for me..." she licked her lips with a grin, a thick bulge began to form by her crotch, pressing into Anna's inner thigh as the dark Elsa pushed down on the red head's shoulders to stop her from moving "H-hey stop!"

Elsa entered her room, turning on the light she noticed everything seemed to be normal...aside from the odd wiggling coming from something with a blanket over it. Pulling the blanket down it was...a butt sticking out of the wall. "Elsa?" suddenly a voice could be heard from the other side as the bare ass wiggled "Anna is that.. How did you..." she shook her head and grabbed hold of her hips and began to pull, trying to free her sister "Oh Elsa is that you? I've waited so long, I knew you'd come use your little sister again. Fuck me Elsa, fuck me!" the odd girl went off in moans, but Elsa paid no mind, blushing madly as she was face to face with her sister's cute little butt, trying to pull her free.

"Please stop this...a-ahhh~" back in Anna's room the red head couldn't hold back the moans any more, her lips quivering as the bulge seemed to grow bigger and bigger, reaching a little over eight inches long. The girl forced kissed and suckled all over Anna's neck, slowly going higher and higher while grinding herself against the squirming younger girl. "Don't worry Anna, you'll come to love it just like the white haired slut did. Are you a virgin?~" red marks formed more and more on Anna's neck as the evil Elsa suddenly forced a kiss on Anna's lips. Anna's eyes went wide, flooded with tears as this stranger stole her first kiss. Trying to shake her head away as best she could was useless, she could feel the foreign tongue begin to explore her mouth. Minutes that felt like days to Anna passed by before her rapist pulled out of the kiss, drool leaking down both their chins "Now this is getting fun, I can't wait to try my new cock sleeve out" Pulling her dress down to her ankles, exposing her panties that were about to tear, the fabric being stretched to it's limits by the black haired Elsa's prick. Letting out a sigh of relief as she pulled her panties down, causing that fully erect cock to fling out, throbbing and twitching in the air. "A-ahh there we go~" she smiled as Anna's eyes went wide once again as she turned to her side and tried to crawl away "Elsa! Elsa help me! Pll!-" Her hand was pressed down into the bed roughly as the alt Elsa began to climb ontop of her, mounting her like a dog. "Presenting yourself to your new lover? What a good bitch" she teased, putting pressure on Anna's back and legs, spreading that tight rear end. "Ohhh what a sight, you're absolutely soaked..." she jammed her finger into the red head's pink slit before raising her other hand to the door

"Anna where are you I..." Elsa froze at the sight of the two, before she could do anything the dark haired girl who looked oddly similar to her let ou what seemed to be a splash of cold air from her hand, forming a pair of ice rings around Elsa's arms and legs, locking her to the wall behind her. The ice was odd, instead of being a clear-ish blue tint like Elsa's it was like looking out to the clear night sky, you could even see stars. "S-stop! Please!" Elsa pleaded as Dark haired Elsa suddenly thrusted forward, ignoring her counter part and penetrated the red headed virgin, even with her face pressed into the bed a scream could be heard as Anna lost her virginity. "Ohfuck I can't remember the last time I had such a tight pussy all to myself~" She let out a sigh of relief as she began to thrust faster and faster, like a dog in heat she planned on knocking up her new toy. Elsa continued to scream, tears running down her face as she could do nothing to save her sister. "ugh you're really killing the mood" the rapist groaned before sending another ring of ice at Elsa, covering her mouth this time with a large phallus like object forcing its way into Elsa's mouth and down her throat, drool leaking from her lips not long after she was forced to watch her sister be raped without being strong enough to even say a word of protest.

It didn't take long for the sight of her sister being brutally fucked to take it's toll on Elsa, as disgusted as she was she couldn't hide the bulge growing in her dress, much like the one the dark haired girl was sporting earlier, except for the small dam stain forming at the very tip. Anna's strean of "No" and "Stop" slowly began to fade, she had trouble thinking straight, all that could leave her lips were moans and screams, she was ashamed of how good it felt, she must really have been a slut for it to get this far...Grabbing Anna's arms the raven haired girl pulled her up and forced her to look at her sister while they fucked like rabbits, Anna instantly see her very own sister's erection "E-elsa...?" she muttered before she was pulled up and over in front of her sister, her knees were weak but it was enough as her rapist held her arms back, Anna's face a mere inch from Elsa's erection "You should have broke this bitch in when you could~ Now she's mine though...But go ahead, have a little fun" she let Anna lock her lips around the fabric that covered Elsa's cock. Elsa moaned, she could feel the wet heat from her sister's mouth but that was a bit it. "Ohh~ She tightening up" the black haired Elsa moaned out as her own cock began to swell up, spreading Anna's drentched pussy lips to their limits just before it exploded, shooting the thick potent jizz inside the once virgin cunt.


End file.
